


Nothing but a filthy liar

by LaraDarkness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Character Death, DREAM HAS GREEN HAIR BCS I SAID SO, Dream needs a lot of hugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, George and Karl aren't there for a long time either, Hurt No Comfort, I wanted to write fluff but eh, M/M, Sapnap is there for a tiny second, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur is a lil shit, especially Dream, no beta we die like fundhyhyhssjsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: He thought Wilbur would warn his friends, hissonbefore the explosion went off.He was wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 507





	Nothing but a filthy liar

**Author's Note:**

> Come take your FundyWasTaken food fellas  
> Might be a tiny bit angsty tho ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Everyone was running around, screaming.  
Tommy was the loudest, gesturing at people and Tubbo in his arms, probably to get a healing potion.  
Someone was yelling at Wilbur, holding a knife to his neck.  
Everything was so loud.  
Yet Dream heard none of it.

His eyes were scanning the area, ears still ringing from when the explosion went off, his mind not picking up anything people said.

He saw a glimpse of orange, eyes immediately focusing on that spot.  
Dream felt relief wash over him before he noticed the orange was mixed with crimson red.  
His brain was screaming at him, _do something, fucking do something-_ and suddenly the ground was moving under his feet and _oh_ he was walking - or was he running? - towards the person on the ground.

He felt like he heard someone say his name, but he didn't care.  
(He didn't know George was talking to him for the past few minutes).

Every single part of his body was on fire, the ringing in his ears growing louder with every step he took, the sword he usually kept close forgotten somewhere on the ground.  
(It was not, Wilbur grabbed it the moment it fell)  
Breath hitched in his throat when he finally reached _him_.  
Dream wanted to feel hope, wanted to be told everything will be fine.  
It took him one look to know _nothing_ was ever gonna be fine again. 

He felt his knees touch the ground harshly, his mind not even registering the fall. He ripped his mask off, the black smile seeming even wider than before. Dream threw it on the ground beside him as his green eyes looked helplessly at the orange-haired man, _his fiancé_ , in front of him.  
Inhaling sharply he blinked, trying to shy away the tears as he carded his fingers through the once soft hair that was now full of ash and _blood_. 

„Fundy.“  
His voice was barely above a whisper.  
„Fundy, hey, love.“  
Tears blurred his vision, voice cracking as he cradled the body in his arms, his back bending enough for him to be able to press their foreheads together.  
A sob shook through his body and it felt like the whole world just crashed down on him.

_„Oh you don't need to go anywhere, Dream!“ Wilbur exclaimed with a smile, his eyes shining._  
_„I had Tubbo warn Fundy, don't worry.“_

Dream was so stupid for not checking in, who cares he was too tired after traveling so much, he should've just pushed by his limits like he has many times before.

_„I really have to go, Fundy.“ Dream mumbled into the night, putting on one of his dark brown shoes, stopping when he felt a hand pulling him up._  
_„No, you don't.“ The fox-man whispered as he brushed the green hair out of his face, pressing a soft kiss on Dream's nose. The taller man giggled, opening his mouth to protest only to be silenced by another kiss, this time right on his lips._  
_Fundy smirked when he felt Dream melt into it, hand finding his, interweaving their fingers as he started leading the taller man back into his room._  
_„Alright, alright. I guess I can go tomorrow.“ Dream laughed quietly, kicking off his shoe as their lips connected once more._

As he presses a final kiss on Fundy's cold lips, his ears suddenly catch up with everything around him and he hears Wilbur's maniacal laugh echo through the blown up area.  
Dream's on his feet before he even knows what he's doing.

He ignores everyone around Wilbur, ignores the fact Tommy's already screaming his lungs out at the ex-president, keeping Tubbo close by.  
Dream pushes through, making people yelp, until he's finally in front of the brunet.  
Wilbur grins at him, laughter rumbling in his chest but before he has a chance to let it out, there's a hand gripping his coat, harshly pulling him up.  
„Dream-“  
„ _You lied to me._ “ He spits, his grip tightening.  
At that, Wilbur does laugh, the sound hoarse and loud.  
„Oh, are you mad about the little traitor?“  
The grin that spreads over his face once again makes Dream feel sick.

„Dream, calm down, what are you even talking about-“  
George places his hand on the other's shoulder, trying to pry him off the mad man, flinching when Dream growls.  
„Oh, that's right! You never told them, did you, Dreamy boy?“  
Wilbur's cheerful voice carries on, obviously not minding the slightest bit that he could be dead within seconds.  
Dream ignores the confused stares as he continues glaring at the man through his green locks.

Another laugh echoed in his ears.  
„And here I thought you trusted your friends with your life! Yet you didn't even tell them you are- oh, it's _were_ now, isn't it?“ Wilbur chuckled lightly before continuing, „You didn't even tell them you were engaged!“  
Dream inhales sharply, steadying himself when he feels tears prick in his eyes.  
„ _What?_ “ Dream vaguely recognizes the voice as Sapnap's and he sounds so incredulous, like it's impossible for Dream to do something like that.

„Now that I'm thinking about it, wasn't the wedding supposed to be right after we took down Schlatt? Oh Fundy seemed _so_ happy about it too-“  
He doesn't finish the sentence, Dream's fist meeting his face, the weight slamming him into the ground.  
If Wilbur's nose wasn't broken before, it definitely was now.

„ _Dream!_ “ This time the green-haired boy was pulled off, feeling tears slide down his cheeks once again as he let himself be dragged away.  
He had no idea how far they went, but when they softly placed him down, there was grass, not ashes and remains of buildings. 

Curling up, he let himself cry quietly, not bothering to hide the tears anymore.  
He heard muffled voices and then there was a hand stroking his hair softly and he was being pulled into a hug, hand rubbing circles into his back.  
„We'll figure this out somehow, okay?“  
The soft voice says and _oh_ , Dream realizes, _it's Karl_.  
His walls break and he starts sobbing his heart out, hiding his face in Karl's burnt hoodie.

Sapnap and George watch their best friend, broken and shattered, and they want nothing more than to crush Wilbur under their feet.  
And silently, they wonder how blinded they were by power, by _Schlatt_ , that they didn't notice the change in Dream's behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
